1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable stoves that are adapted to backpacking activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved stove with nested pot arrangement wherein a specially configured frame has flanged side portions that form legs and wherein recesses accept a portion of the wall of the pot, a burner element being supported upon the frame, the burner element being nested within the confines of the pot when in a storage position.
2. General Background of the Invention
Backpacking stoves are known that occupy very little space. However, most of these stoves generate a small amount of heat so that they are restricted to light cooking activity such as boiling water, frying eggs, frying bacon, or like food items. A need exists for a more robust yet portable stove arrangement that can cook larger quantities of food in a relatively large pot having a diameter that approaches the length and/or width of the stove and which can accept optional accessories such as an oven cabinet or smoker cabinet.
Many stoves are powered with commercially available containers of gaseous fuel. Such stoves are typically very large and too bulky to be used for backpacking purposes. Such stoves typically are not adapted to form a nested arrangement with a very large pot wherein the diameter of the pot approaches or is larger than one of the length or width dimensions of the stove frame.